Callejón Del Beso
by Sruti Maya
Summary: One Shot. Adaptación, leyenda: -Dígame cuando mis ojos se habrán de deleitar con su hermosura –susurro desesperado el joven, tomando las manos de la chiquilla.-Pronto – susurro ella también


Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M., la trama tampoco es de mi autoría, es solo una leyenda de mi país.

.

.

.

CALLEJÓN DEL BESO

.

.

.

- Señorita Isabella, ¿miel o mermelada? – pregunto la joven de cabello azabache y de baja estatura que tenia por dama de compañía.

- Mmmm – murmuro indecisa Isabella mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a la barbilla – creo que miel es la mejor opción, ¿o tu qué opinas Alice?

Isabella Swan, era su nombre. Aquella hermosa chiquilla de cabello espeso y ojos expresivos de un chocolate intenso, de pulcros modales y de un corazón noble y amable, nada tenía que ver con el despiadado de su padre, Charlie Swan. Él era un hombre frio, y en muchas ocasiones violento, lo único que tenían en común ellos dos era la sangre que fluía en sus venas. Y Aunque Charlie fuera un ser cruel, y careciera de riquezas, Bella, como le gustaba que la llamaran, era feliz en la mermada hacienda que su padre poseía, además no estaba sola, su dama de compañía, Alice, era también su mejor amiga, una hermana en la que podía confiar no solo sus sentimientos sino hasta su vida.

- Miel será entonces – dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su rostro de duende.

Ese domingo por la mañana habían salido de compras al mercado. Bella recordaba haber sido interrumpida de su sueño entrada la madrugada por una impaciente Alice, ya que como era de costumbre, el Señor Swan las dejaba salir a pasear por las calles de Guanajuato, y no dejaban malgastar un solo segundo de la libertad que les era concedida. Después de haberse vestido, decidieron ir a comprar algunas cosas que les servirían en la semana, y algunos dulces que la casa no poseía. Una sensación de felicidad y emoción lleno su pecho ese día, y aunque no entendió el porqué, lo acepto de buena manera.

- Alice – llamó Bella, la susodicha miro el rostro de su amiga diciéndole en una expresión muda que continuara – ¿qué tal si vamos a la plazuela? No recuerdo la última vez que he ido.

- Pero Señorita – dijo una sorprendida y nerviosa Alice – su padre nos ha dicho que no debemos alejarnos más allá de donde termina el mercado, y la plazuela queda como mínimo a unas 10 cuadras de aquí.

- Alice – dijo con euforia Bella - ¿eso qué importa? Ya estamos fuera del alcance de mi padre. Vamos, por favor – finalizo con un puchero. Alice suspiro.

- Esta bien, está bien… pero solo estaremos unos cuantos minutos.

Mientras las horas transcurrían, continuaron abasteciéndose de muchísimas cosas, entre ellas diversos dulces, algunas cuantas telas y seda para bordar. Cerca del mediodía partieron rumbo a la plazuela que tan gratamente le atraía a Bella.

.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en lo alto del cielo, brindando un calor abrasador. Isabella estaba tumbada en el césped de la plazuela, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los rayos sobre su rostro. Se sentía en paz. Los pensamientos iban y venían dentro de su mente. Soñaba estar lejos del alcance de su padre, no sabía exactamente en donde, solo sabía que en un espacio donde ella era libre, libre de hacer lo que le placiera. Anhelaba en su corazón encontrar alguien que le enseñara a amar, a descubrir nuevas sensaciones, mirar con otros ojos el mundo que la rodeaba. Y aunque a su corta edad de 18 años, ella sabía lo que era el amor, sin embargo, este nunca había tocado las puertas de su ser.

Alice estaba a unos cuantos metros sentada sobre una banca leyendo un libro… estaba sumamente concentrada.

De pronto, aun con sus ojos cerrados, Isabella sintió que algo tibio y húmedo se situaba sobre su mejilla derecha, incorporándose rápidamente se encontró con unos ojos negros cubiertos por un pelo blanco muy alegres. Ella esbozo una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alargo su mano izquierda hacia el invasor, y acarició la cabeza de este, su cabello era tan suave y un poco rizado, sin duda alguien con clase. El perro ladró satisfecho a causa de la caricia que le era otorgada, y salto sobre Bella tumbándola de nuevo en el césped. Ella reía mientras el cachorro lambia una y otra vez su mejilla. Adoraba a los perros, aunque su padre nunca le concedió tener en casa un animal como ese, cada vez que tenía uno cerca jugaba con él.

-Tyler – llamo una voz sedosa y autoritaria que le erizo el cabello de la nuca a Bella.

Se acomodó sobre sus codos, levantando su rostro y girándolo hacia donde provenía aquella _voz._ La vista la dejo aturdida. Sobre dos largas y gruesas piernas, y un torso varonil, de estrechas caderas y gruesos hombros, se encontraba un rostro creado por los mismos dioses. _Hermoso,_ fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente desconcertada. El hombre no podía pasar de los 25 años, su perfil era aun de un joven. Su nariz era recta y su mandíbula cuadrada, le daban un aspecto de madurez, sus ojos, de un verde intenso que traspasaba su alma se mostraban amables, y sus labios, ¡Oh! _Sus labios_, eran tan rellenados, que fue lo más sensual que había visto en su vida. _¡Dios! ¿Qué son esos pensamientos, bella? Una señorita no debe pensar en eso_, se dio una reprimenda mental. El joven, vestido de una forma humilde, pues llevaba unos pantalones cafés desgastados, una camiseta de cuadros verdes y una chaqueta café también desgastados, la miraba con preocupación, pero a la vez con una curiosidad inmensa que hizo que Bella se sonrojara como un tomate.

-Discúlpeme, _signora, _pero Tyler es muy vivaracho – Dijo aquella delicada voz mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa de lado, mostrando unos dientes blancos como la nieve - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¡Claro! – murmuro Bella después de salir de su aturdimiento, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Se puso en pie y sacudió su vestido. Levanto su mirada hacia aquella perturbadora presencia. _¡Es tan guapo! _

Una melodiosa carcajada la hizo fruncir el ceño y mirarlo fijamente. Cuando se encontró con aquellos orbes verdes que la miraban con un deje de diversión, se dio cuenta de que había expresado aquello en voz alta. Horrorizada ante tal acto, cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos muerta de vergüenza. Sintió como algo blando pero duro a la vez tomaba sus manos apartándolas de su rostro.

- No tiene de que abochornarse, _signora,_ pues quebrantando las reglas, me atrevo a decirle que he aquí este joven menesteroso le confiesa que su belleza y fragilidad no se comparan a nadie más que una diosa – murmuro el joven con voz seductora mirándola directamente a sus ojos -_una diosa_ que ha de deleitar los ojos de su sumiso siervo.

Bella estaba asombrada ante tal arrebato del joven. Si hubiese sido otra persona, sin duda habría lastimado su mejilla con el azote de su mano, pero encontrándose como se encontraba, fascinada de aquel muchacho, le dedico una reverencia dándose cuenta que sus manos seguían aun en las manos del joven.

- Siendo solo una simple mortal, al igual que usted, me encontraría satisfecha al saber el nombre de este hombre que halaga mi presencia con tanta elegancia y arrebato – dijo Bella, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su vientre, como mariposas volando en el.

- ¿Acaso el nombre de alguien tan simple como su adorador, ha de ser importante? – dijo el muchacho mirando las mejillas sonrojadas de la muchacha, encontrando aquel gesto como algo tierno y cautivador, ella lo miro impaciente pidiéndole que continuara – Edward, _signora,_ Edward Cullen – aun con la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas, la levanto a su rostro para depositar un beso. Justo cuando sus labios estuvieron a milímetros de su piel, una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Isabella! – Grito una voz chillona.

Los dos voltearon hacia aquella voz. Edward solo vio un cabello negro a la altura de su pecho, y Bella miro a Alice parada frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice? – pregunto Bella preocupada. Edward las miraba intrigado.

-¡Es tarde! – chillo Alice, tomando el brazo de bella, e ignorando al joven que se encontraba a sus espaldas –teníamos que haber llegado hace rato a su casa, señorita, vámonos.

Isabella miro a Edward con desilusión, tenía que marchar. Lejos de todo. Lejos de _él._ Y no conocía aquella sensación de vacío que se alojo en su corazón cuando pensó en ello. Alice tiraba de ella con fuerza, haciéndola caminar lejos de Edward. Recogieron las canastas llenas de los utensilios que habían comprado aquella mañana, y a paso rápido caminaron por las calles que daban al callejón donde ella vivía. Ella no miro hacia atrás, pues sería aun más doloroso despedirse, cuando ni siquiera se habían conocido. Cerca de la hacienda donde ella residía, sintió una presencia su espalda. Miro hacia atrás, encontrando a unos metros la figura de un hombre con un cabello cobrizo y rebelde que la miraba fijamente. Al instante lo reconoció. Era Edward. La postura erguida de su cuerpo lo delataba. Dejando la canasta en el piso, corrió hacia él, y cuando llego a su lado, se miraron intensamente.

- Dígame cuando mis ojos se habrán de deleitar con su hermosura –susurro desesperado el joven, tomando las manos de le chiquilla.

-Pronto – susurro ella también –enviare a mi dama de compañía para avisarte –soltó las manos del joven rápidamente, salió corriendo de nuevo a recoger la canasta y encontrarse con una Alice impaciente y nerviosa.

Aun en pie en la acera donde empezaba aquel callejón, Edward vio partir a su amor, pues eso era Isabella para él, _su _amor.

Y haría todo para que ella fuera _suya._

.

.

.

Isabella no pudo dormir esa noche. Durante toda la velada, acompañada de Alice, estuvieron discutiendo acerca del encuentro que tendrían en unos días. Al principio Alice le rogaba una y otra vez que se olvidara del joven, pero Bella era terca, y no se rindió.

- Alice, creo que he encontrado a la persona correcta para ser su compañera – dijo Bella ilusionada, y desbordando felicidad –lo amo, con todo mi ser.

Bella estaba segura que lo que llenaba su pecho, esa sensación de estar completa y poder luchar contra todo, era el amor. Esa pasión que bullía en sus venas era lo que con tanto ahínco había buscado. Y no iba dejarlo escapar por _nada_ ni _nadie._

- Bella –dijo Alice tuteándola al fin -¿Estás segura que es lo que deseas?

Bella ni siquiera lo pensó. Respondió de forma firme y solemne:

-Sí.

Estuvieron viendo fechas, y quedaron que el mejor día seria el domingo próximo, pues era el único día en el que Bella salía a la calle. Se verían de nueva cuenta en la plazuela, a mediodía.

Al día siguiente, cuando Alice se dirigía a los mandados que le eran encargados al inicio de la semana, se encontró con Edward. Ella le dio la noticia de su señora, y eso lleno de dicha al joven. Cuando la dama de compañía estaba a punto de partir, el joven metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saco un papel y se lo entrego, diciéndole que era para Bella. Ella hizo una reverencia y partió.

Isabella daba vueltas en su habitación, ansiosa por saber que había averiguado Alice. Unos golpecitos en su puerta anunciaron la tan esperada llegada. Corrió hacia la puerta como alma que se la lleva el diablo, y tiro de Alice hacia dentro de la recama.

- ¿Y? –pregunto impaciente, retorciendo sus manos.

-Me ha entregado esto –dijo la muchacha extendiéndole el papel que Edward le había entregado esa mañana. Isabella la tomo de forma vacilante.

-Gracias –le dijo mientras hacia una reverencia- ¿puedes dejarme sola?

Alice no dijo nada, solo asintió y salió de la habitación. Bella abrió el sobre y saco una hoja con tinta negra. _Una carta._ Tomo asiento en su cama, dispuesta a leer lo que su ángel le había escrito. Nerviosa, comenzó a leer.

_Isabella:_

_Aunque hace tan solo un día que te conocí, no puedo evitar que mi corazón lata de prisa al pensar en tu sonrisa. He quedado prendado de tu mirada achocolatada y tus labios prohibidos, en tu piel blanca de satén, y tus mejillas que arden de forma tierna._

_Todo en ti me es perfecto. Nunca había visto, y nunca veré una belleza que se compare como la tuya. Ni aun la luna en todo en su esplendor ha oscurecido mi vista. Ni siquiera el solo me ha dejado ciego, como lo has hecho tú._

_Perdidamente me encuentro, anhelando el día en que te he de proclamar mía. _

_Pues sí, Bella, quiero lo más pronto posible ser aquel hombre que te ha de llenar de felicidad y de dicha, él que te haga suspirar, el que bese tus labios prohibidos, el que este a tu lado cuando llores, pues yo seré tu pañuelo. Deseo pasar junto a ti noches enteras, entre tus brazos, sabiendo que ese es mi lugar._

_Mis deseos no son malsanos. Quiero pasar una vida junto a ti. Quiero ver crecer en tu vientre el fruto de nuestro amor, así como también ver día a día como tu vida va floreciendo. Si mis deseos son correspondidos por ti, el día de nuestro encuentro házmelo saber, pues muero de amor por ti._

_Sin más que decir, amada mía._

_Tu Edward._

Isabella suspiro dichosa. Ese hombre sí que era una sorpresa. Definitivamente. El destino se había empeñado en que estuvieran juntos, de eso estaba segura.

.

.

.

Pasaron los días, y en cada uno de ellos, Isabella recibía una carta de Edward, donde le declaraba su amor y adoración una y otra vez, ella no cabía de la felicidad. Estaba asombrada de cómo alguien pudiera hacer que su mundo diera un giro drástico, y como veía su alrededor desde otra perspectiva. Hoy era domingo. El día que tanto había esperado con impaciencia. Desde muy temprano llamo a una sirvienta para que llenara la tina del baño, se dejo el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta las caderas, se coloco un vestido amarillo pastel que se ceñía a sus curvas pero cómodo, el corsé estaba detallado en encaje y la falda era de un vuelo ligero y elegante. No uso maquillaje, ya que no le gustaba, solo se roció de la fragancia que había comprado en el mercado unas semanas atrás.

Unos golpecitos la sacaron de su arreglo, por suerte ya había finalizado.

-Estoy lista, Alice –dijo abriendo la puerta. La morena le dedico una sonrisa y salieron rumbo a la calle.

Cuando llegaron al mercado decidieron hacer lo mismo de los domingos. Compraron lo que acostumbraban, aunque en esta ocasión Bella compro un pañuelo de seda verde, pues le recordaron los ojos de Edward. Sonrió. Después de unas compras más, decidieron ir a la plazuela.

El corazón de Bella martillaba a velocidad imposible. Podía sentir como la sangre fluía rápidamente por sus venas, y como la respiración le era cada vez más pesada conforme se iban acercando al encuentro. Antes de llegar a la plazuela, Bella saco el pañuelo que compro y lo roció de su perfume. Cuando lo puso de nuevo sobre la canasta, siguió su paso.

.

Edward estaba sentado en una banquilla en el kiosco, viendo como pasaban las personas y los carruajes, de vez en cuando tomando su cabello y tirando de él en gesto de nerviosismo. De pronto su vista quedo bloqueada, todo se volvió oscuro. Levanto sus manos para saber qué era lo que había bloqueado su vista, y sintió unas manos cálidas y delgadas. Hasta sus fosas nasales llego un aroma a fresias y fresas. Sonrió ampliamente. Ese olor le era familiar. _Ella_ estaba allí. Se puso en pie, y giro su cuerpo para observarla.

_Hermosa. Perfecta._

Quedo deslumbrado ante tal escenario. Sin dudarlo, se apresuró hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo. Su rostro quedo hundido en los cabellos de la joven, aspirando ese olor que lo embriagaba y lo enloquecía, sus brazos rodeaban la estrecha cintura, queriendo no separarse de ella nunca. Isabella por otro lado estaba impactada por el acto del joven, pero no dudo en responder el abrazo, sus manos acariciaban el cabello cobrizo de su amado. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo. Se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos. La vista de Edward bailaba entre los ojos de Bella y sus labios. Ella lo noto. Poco a poco se fueron inclinando, siendo llamados por la piel del otro. Cuando sus alientos chocaron entre sí, Bella sintió que algo la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y la apartaba de Edward. Después vio horrorizada que su amado se encontraba en el suelo, y con el labio roto de donde salía un hilillo de sangre. Levanto su vista encontrándose con dos ojos cafés que la miraban con arrebato y frialdad. Su padre.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el Señor Swan tomo a Bella bruscamente de nuevo, y la metió a un carruaje aparcado en la acera de la plazuela. No fue delicado al momento de dejarla dentro, y fue así como Bella se golpeo la cabeza fuertemente, y sintió como todo daba vueltas, y como de pronto era arrastrada a un inmensa oscuridad.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación, con solo la bata de dormir, y un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Escucho como abrían la puerta bruscamente. Alice.

- Señorita –dijo con voz avergonzada y nerviosa- su padre desea verla inmediatamente.

Isabella no dudo en ponerse rápidamente en pie, conociendo a su padre, si no iba de inmediato era capaz de ir a su cuarto y llevarla del cabello hasta su despacho. Pronto se coloco una bata encima de su blusón, y de la mano con Alice bajo hacia el encuentro de su padre.

La puerta estaba abierta, no había necesidad de formalismos. Cuando entro su padre estaba de pie enfrente del escritorio en una posición tensa.

- Padre… nnoo… -no pudo decir nada mas, pues la mano de su padre se había posado sobre su mejilla de forma violenta, y cayó al suelo en un sonido sordo. Alice se iba a acercar para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero su padre la miro con odio y se quedo en su lugar, a la entrada de la puerta. Isabella trato de calmarse por la rabia que la inundo, nunca le había tenido miedo a su padre, ni respeto, pero por amor a ella misma no lo desafiaba porque sabía que su propio padre podría lastimarla incluso matarla. Permaneció allí tirada y con el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos.

-Escúchame bien Isabella –Vocifero su padre con furia- porque solamente lo repetiré una solo vez ¡¿Entendiste?

Isabella solo asintió, aun sintiendo la impotencia y el coraje corriendo por su cuerpo.

- Debería matarlo por querer ultrajar la virtud de mi hija –Bella abrió sus ojos asustada- pero veo que es imposible, ya que tú estabas en acuerdo de hacer lo que él quisiera, debería matarte a ti. Pero eres el único heredero que tengo, y tu madre, que en paz descanse, no sacrifico su vida solo porque si. He pensado en algo diferente. He decidido que te quedaras aquí por unos días, sin salir siquiera de aquí. Te comportaras como lo que eres, una señorita, no como una zorra que se exhibe al primer hombre que la calienta.

Isabella estaba sorprendida por las palabras que uso su padre, en otras ocasiones la había golpeado, pero nunca la había ofendido. Y eso dolió más que cualquier golpe que antes le hubiera dado.

En la soledad de su cuarto se sintió desdichada. No era pecado amar a nadie, ¿o sí? Lloro toda la noche, hasta entrada la mañana, sintiéndose seca para poder derramar mas lagrimas, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo, sin fuerzas.

.

.

.

2 semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, se había sentido tan vacía. Pero esa mañana todo cambio.

Después del desayuno, su padre le informo que deseaba hablar con ella de algo importante. Ella le siguió de cerca hasta el despacho, con Alice pisándole los talones. Su padre la hizo tomar asiento, mientras el permanecía de pie, junto a la ventana dándole la espalda.

- Bien, Isabella –dijo con voz indiferente- he estado pensando mucho estos últimos días acerca de tu futuro. Y tengo dos opciones, en las cuales tú no tienes derecho a opinar por castigo a lo que has hecho, y aunque eres mayor de edad, vives bajo mi techo y harás lo que yo te ordene.

Se giro quedando de frente a su hija, y a su dama de compañía.

- He enviado una carta al Convento de Yuriria, rogando que acepten tu estancia allí mientras el Noble español Jacob Black, acepta tu mano -Bella hizo una mueca de asco. El Señor Black, era un hombre que le doblaba la edad, e independientemente de las riquezas que poseía era un ser igual que su padre, despiadado y frio. Sintió vértigo solo de pensar en el- Esta alianza seria perfecta para todos. El tendría una esposa joven y fértil que le daría hijos, yo tendría financiamiento para sacar adelante la hacienda, y tu tendrás a alguien que cuide de ti cuando yo no este.

- Padre, por favor –chillo Bella poniéndose sobre sus rodillas –no haga esto, se lo suplico.

- Harás lo que yo te mande, Isabella –dijo Charlie en voz firme.

- ¡Padre! –Gritó histérica- ¡Se lo suplico!

- ¡Cállate! –le dijo timándola del cabello y poniéndola de pie- ¡Harás lo que te ordeno!

Bella comenzó a llorar cuando su padre la soltó cayendo sobre el suelo. Siguió implorando, junto con Alice, que se le había unido cuando el Señor Swan estuvo a punto de golpear a Isabella. Rápido les ordenó que se fueran si no el castigo sería peor para las dos. Isabella no tenía fuerzas para ponerse de pie, y se apoyo en Alice, sintiéndose derrotada y como si la vida se le hubiese ido de su cuerpo.

Cuando Alice la situó sobre su cama, y habiendo cerrado las puertas, corrió hacia Isabella para calmarla, ella se situó en los brazos de su amiga.

-¿Qué hare, Alice? Mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin Edward a mi lado.

Alice solamente escuchaba los lamentos de la joven, mientras por su cabeza corrían una y mil formas de poder ayudar a su amiga.

-¿De verdad desea escapar de las manos de su padre? –Le pregunto, haciéndola que la mirara a los ojos, Bella solo asintió con los ojos llorosos- entonces, iré en busca de Edward, y le diré lo que su padre tiene planeado para usted –Isabella seco sus ojos con un pañuelo que Alice le extendió.

-Sí Alice, por favor, ve, cuéntale las nuevas –dijo de forma desesperada.

La joven de cabello negro se puso en pie y salió corriendo por la puerta, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a su mejor amiga y hermana.

.

.

.

Infortunado.

De esa forma se sentía Edward, sentado en la misma banquilla de hace dos semanas, todos los días iba ahí con la esperanza de saber acerca de su amada. Pero nunca habían llegado noticias de ella.

Le tomo por sorpresa la forma en que su padre la trato aquel día. _Nadie,_ incluyendo su padre, debía tocarla de esa forma. ¿Qué no veían que era tan frágil como una rosa? Cuando su padre la aventó dentro del carruaje se dirigió hacia Edward, este rápido se puso en pie después de haber recibido el golpe en su mandíbula, poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-¡Escúchame, imbécil! –le grito cuando estaba cerca- ¡No te acerques a ella o veras lo que pasara!

Sin más, sin volverlo a golpear, salió con rápido andar hacia el carruaje, situándose a un lado del cochero. El coche se alejo por una calle vacía, perdiéndose de vista en una curva. Edward se toco la mandíbula. _¡Dios! Como dolía. _Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Su corazón bombeaba con rapidez por la preocupación de cómo saldrían las cosas con su amada, pero se dijo que no se daría por vencido fácilmente.

No se atrevió ir a la casa de Isabella, por temor que algo le sucediera por causa de su padre. Sino cada día iba a la plazuela tratando de divisar algo, cualquier cosa, que le diera noticias de su amada.

-¿Señor Cullen? –escucho que alguien lo llamaba. Se giro y se encontró con la dama de compañía de Isabella, Alice, recordaba que se llamaba. Corrió hasta ella.

-¡Dígame! –Dijo desesperado -¿Cómo esta su señora? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Le traigo noticias desagradables Señor.

Edward dejo de respirar. Sintió una extraña punzada en su corazón. ¿Acaso ella…?

- No, no… -se apresuro a decir Alice al leer su mirada- ¡ella aun vive! –Edward suspiro de alivio- pero su padre le ha ordenado irse a un convento, y después desposar a un hombre mucho mayor que ella.

El joven se quedo rígido. Casarse. Otro Hombre. ¡Eso jamás! La furia broto en su ser.

- De ninguna manera –dijo fríamente- ella es mía.

- Señor, ella no será suya si no hacen algo al respecto, necesitan verse para que planeen que deben hacer.

Edward la miro de forma inquisitiva.

- ¿Qué ha pensado usted, señora?

Alice lo miro con ojos brillantes, y una suave sonrisa.

.

.

.

Alice la había evitado durante el día, dejándola en un estado de ansiedad, solamente le dijo que cuando el crepúsculo estuviera empezando, fuera hacia su balcón, que allí le esperaba una grata sorpresa. Isabella contaba las horas para descubrir que le esperaba en las afueras de su habitación. No supo el porqué, pero algo la motivaba a escribirle una carta a su amado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia su escritorio, tomo un pedazo de papel, y llenando la pluma de tinta china, comenzó a escribir.

Cuando finalizo de redactar lo que por su mente pasaba, miro hacia la ventana y se sorprendió de ver el cielo en tonalidades naranjas y amarillentas, anunciando así el comienzo del crepúsculo. Su corazón latía rápidamente. Sintiendo una inmensa ansiedad, a paso corto fue acercándose a la ventana; estando frente a ella, tomo una bocanada de aire y tomo el pomo de la ventana, abriéndola de par en par. Cerró sus ojos cuando una brisa entro haciéndola estremecer. Sentía una inmensa armonía con los sonidos que inundaban el ambiente, un pajarillo cantando, el ulular del viento, pero algo más hermoso, y sedoso, era lo que llenaba sus oídos.

-Isabella –Susurraron, en una plegaria una voz angelical.

Ella se dejo envolver por aquella sensual melodía, pronto, sintiendo curiosidad abrió sus ojos, y frente a ellos visualizo al ser que había robado sus sueños durante las últimas noches de su vida. Contuvo su respiración sintiéndose asombrada. Sin vacilar camino hasta donde el barandal del balcón le permitía. Edward se encontraba próximo al otro balcón, ya que el callejón era tan estrecho que con solo alargar su mano tocaba la pared de la otra casa.

Durante ese día, después de que Alice le dijera su plan, inmediatamente se apresuro a cumplirlo, muriendo de impaciencia para ver a su amada.

El plan consistía en que comprar la casa de al lado donde vivía la Señorita Swan, y una vez alquilada fuera hacia el balcón que conectaba cerca del otro balcón, el cual pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a la Señorita Isabella, y allí en plena tarde, cuando todos estaban por acostarse a dormir, se reunirían y discutirían cómo hacer para impedir las ordenes del Señor Swan. Siendo libres así de jurarse amor eterno, y compartir una vida el uno junto al otro.

Al principio le costó convencer al dueño de la casa para que se la vendiera, pero después de darle una gran suma de dinero al hombre, este sin dudarlo se la dio. En cuanto la casa fue suya, el joven había corrido hacia el balcón que había mencionado Alice en su plática de la mañana. Y fue entonces cuando la vio. Tan hermosa como siempre, tan sencilla y elegante, tan suya. La había llamado para que abriera esas dos ventanas que mostraban su alma. En cuanto aquellos orbes chocolate lo miraron fijamente, se apresuro hacia él. Pronto estuvieron a una distancia considerable, sin hablar, solo mirándose el uno al otro.

- Eres tan hermosa, amor mío –dijo Edward embelesado con el rostro de la joven que pronto se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Él ni corto ni perezoso, alargo su mano y acaricio su mejilla. Isabella por su parte, acerco su mano colocándola encima de la de su amado. Estuvieron así unos segundos, antes de que el quitara la mano de su rostro, pero sin dejar de tomar la delicada mano de Isabella.

Pronto se escucharon unas voces violentas desde el piso de abajo, pero ellos no se daban cuenta, ya que estaban sumidos en su mundo.

.

Alice trataba con todas sus fuerzas de retener al Señor Swan para que no entrara a los aposentos de su Señora Isabella, poniendo así su vida a la deriva. Charlie solo la empujo hacia un lado mientras entraba a la habitación de su hija con una daga en mano. De forma rápida y violenta levanto el brazo con la daga en mano y lo clavo en el pecho de su hija.

Edward, que se encontraba desde el otro lado del balcón, vio horrorizado la escena. Su corazón dejo de latir unos segundos, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante tal arrebato de violencia e injusticia, enmudecido del espanto. Isabella solo soltó un quejido lastimoso. La mano de ella aun seguía entre las manos de su amado. Él con el corazón destrozado, fue sintiendo como poco a poco tal hermoso y frágil miembro fue tornándose cada vez mas frio, y como gesto de despedida, inclino su rostro, y deposito allí un tierno beso sobre la pálida y tersa piel de su amada, ya sin vida.

Tomo un pedazo de papel que yacía sobre sus pies, y sin leerlo lo metió a su bolso, y corrió fuera de aquella casa, que tan sombría se había vuelto de un instante a otro. Cuando estuvo en la plazuela donde la había visto por primera vez, donde escucho su dulce y delicada voz, donde se encontró con una diosa perfecta, echo a llorar desconsoladamente, lamentando esa tarde, y maldiciendo a su padre. De pronto recordó la nota que se encontraba en su bolsillo del pantalón. Con manos temblorosas lo tomo y lo abrió. En ella se leían unas cuantas palabras, en una pulcra y elegante escritura.

_Edward:_

_He escrito varias cartas, pero solo esta es la que te envío._

_Aunque en tus brazos no me encuentro, se que pronto estaremos los dos unidos demostrando nuestro amor. Pues no hay nada malo en el._

_Sé que tal vez somos muy jóvenes, y que los mayores se burlan de nosotros al vernos profesándonos pasión y admiración, pero eso no me importa, sé que esto es lo más hermoso y magnifico que hierve en mis venas. _

_¡Claro que soy tuya!_

_Desde el un principio fui creada para ti, para amarnos en esta vida o en la venidera, o en la nada. Simplemente amarnos en cualquier espacio y en ningún tiempo. _

_Con el corazón en mano te digo que no hay nada que pueda separarnos._

_Este amor es solo tuyo, mi corazón no será de nadie más que de ti._

_Antes me encontraba en una habitación oscura, donde solamente una vela iluminaba la negrura de mi alma. Y entonces apareciste tú con un gran destello que salió de tu cuerpo. Era como si tuvieras miles y miles de cristales incrustados en tu cuerpo, llenando así la habitación de luz y tranquilidad, ahuyentando los fantasmas que durante años me acompañaban._

_Tu eres ese sol que ilumino mi vida, y daría todo con tal de ver esa iluminación otra vez._

_Son palabras sencillas y sin rima, pero salen de un corazón completo._

_Te estaré esperando siempre._

_En vida o en muerte, siempre serás mi héroe._

_Siempre tuya, amor mío._

_Isabella._

.

.

.

Por Dios, esto salió en tan solo 4 horas. Como mencione esta leyenda es popular aquí en México, en el estado de Guanajuato, y aunque nunca he ido para allá, me han contado de este callejón, y en verdad espero algún día conocerlo. Algunas cosas de la historia fueron dramatizadas, pero en esencia así fue la historia de este amor.

¿Qué tal? ¿Review? :D

Nos leemos.

¡Ciao, bello!


End file.
